


Conversations in Trains

by revior



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basically An Alternate Scene For The Conversation in the train, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergance Then Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Strangers, Train Conversations, Viscount Tewksbury Needs Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Tewksbury climbs out of the bag, in great distress. The strangely dressed man seems to be bad at giving out free advice to strangers who need it, besides not being extremely polite.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Conversations in Trains

"You're a funny looking man," pointed out Tewksbury. "You don't look like you belong here."

"And you don't belong here. Now get out of here or I will get you out of here myself."

"How would you plan on doing that? I look a lot stronger than you do."

Enola huffed, grabbing her hat and throwing it on the ground. "That's not true. I may be a girl but Mother taught me how to fight well enough to beat up some spoiled brat like you."

"Calm down," said Tewky, putting up his hands. "I'm just here because I'm trying to escape going to the army and then randomly getting killed one day. And there seems to be someone else on this train looking for me."

"Oh, so you're the boy they were looking for. The Marquess, they called you."

"You have a good memory, m'lady."

"I am not your lady. Now, how many times do I have to tell you to get out of my cabin before I go crazy?" exclaimed Holmes, standing up. "I paid for this so I could have time to myself, time to think, not to have to deal with some bloody boy who jumps out of a case."

"It wasn't a case-"

"I don't care what it was. I just need to know why you're here. And if you don't have a valid reason to be here, then leave."

"I don't want to go to the army and they would send me there if-"

"Why would you hide in a case because of that? And before you say anything, I do not care what it is."

"If they knew where I was they'd drag me out and make me stay there. So instead of that, I'll just stay here if you don't mind. I do not think that going out in the hallway and waiting for that strange man to find me would be a good thing."

"He's looking for you in every single carriage, you know that, right? When he comes here, he'll think I helped you escape and I'll get into trouble."

"Why would you care if you get into trouble or not?"

Enola huffed, crossing her arms and sitting back down. First of all, your family is an extremely powerful one, or so it seems, and I do not wish to make powerful individuals angry with me. ANd second off, I'm on a mission and I do not wish to be interrupted."

"What are you, Sherlock Holmes?" said Tewksbury jokingly. 

"I'm his sister. Enola."

"Wait, you're serious," said Tewky after a short break. "You're Enola Holmes?"

"Indeed I am. Now get out of this carriage before I have to get you out of here myself."

By then, the strange man had already arrived in their hallway and they had no choice but to stay together and see what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun to write. If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. I also have other Enola fics on my account if you want to check them out, those ones more serious than this one.


End file.
